L'éclat de nos souvenirs
by Naa-san
Summary: Kilari, 16 ans, se remémore des moments passés en "sa" compagnie… Elle nous retrace "leur" histoire. Des sentiments inavoués, un passé partagé et un lien créé bien avant "leur" naissance.. ONE-SHOT


Nous sommes vendredi aujourd'hui. Un vendredi peut-être parmi tant d'autres pour la plupart de la population Terrienne mais, ce dont je suis pour le moins sûre, c'est qu'il existe une jeune fille pour qui ce vendredi ne signifie pas juste le début d'un week-end bien mérité. En effet, cette personne dont je vous parle, une jolie brune de seize ans que les joies de la nature ont bien gâté, a attendu que ce vendredi arrive avec une certaine impatience, pointé d'appréhension. Pourquoi ? me diriez-vous. Et bien, cette belle brunette attend, à l'heure qu'il est, une personne qui lui est chère.. Très chère, même.. Cet individu est parti il y a quelques mois pour des raisons professionnelles et ce vendredi signe son jour de retour.

Imaginez-vous donc éloigné d'une des personne en qui vous avez le plus confiance, celle qui a toujours, ou presque, été à vos cotés, cette personne qui constitue la majeure partie de votre vie, ainsi que la plupart de vos repères, vos habitudes.. Vous me suivez ? Vous visualisez un peu la situation ? Et bien, je pense, alors, que vous comprenez très bien dans quel état d'allégresse notre héroïne se trouve en ce moment-même rien qu'à l'idée de penser que d'ici quelques heures, tout au plus, elle va enfin LE revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouve-t-elle de l'appréhension également ? C'est ce que vous vouliez me demander ? C'est parfait, j'allais y venir, vous allez vite comprendre. En fait, Kilari – oui, c'est comme cela que notre personnage principal s'appelle – redoute quelque peu le retour de Hiroto – la personne chère à ses yeux – pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle va l'aborder.. Je sais, vous allez me dire : « Houlà, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est quoi le rapport ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame là-dessous ? ». Laissez-moi finir juste un instant. Donc, je vous disais qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait l'aborder, comment elle allait réagir face à lui.. Comment vous expliquer ? Je pourrais vous avouer qu'ils sont de « simples » amis mais.. Enfin, si, c'est cela même en réalité, tout du moins en apparence. Cependant, Kilari, comme vous l'aurez compris, nourrit des sentiments très profonds, et ce, depuis quelques années déjà, à l'égard de son ami d'enfance. Seulement, elle n'a jamais eu le courage de le lui révéler.

Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis.. pfiiou très longtemps ! Je ne pourrais pas vous dire une date exacte, l'amour se tisse au fur et à mesure, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, je pense qu'il serait juste d'annoncer que ses sentiments ont commencé à changer depuis ce fameux jour où elle a cessé de le détester. Car oui, au début, elle le détestait ouvertement. Ils étaient comme chien et chat lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité. Mais tout a changé le jour où Hiroto, lorsqu'ils avaient environ six ans, a pris sa défense dans le parc public de leur quartier. Depuis, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier tous les deux et c'est comme cela que leur amitié, devenue de plus en plus forte au fil des années écoulées, est née. Amitié.. Certes, officiellement, mais Kilari, je vous l'ai dit plus haut, éprouve bien plus que de l'amitié envers son ami ! Seulement, pour ne pas gâcher ce si beau lien qui les unit, elle a préféré ne jamais lui en parler. Elle passait sous silence et cachait à tout le monde ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle pensait que ce n'était que passager et que ça s'estomperait avec le temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui ! Voilà un bref aperçu de ce qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

Bien-sûr, ce qu'il s'est passé a été le contraire exact de ce qu'elle avait espéré : son amour est devenu de plus en plus fort au cours des années passées à coté de lui. Rien ni personne n'a pu lui faire oublier Hiroto comme le chevalier volant à son secours à ses risques et périls. Dix ans à écumer en secret un sentiment non partagé, se développant au fur et à mesure qu'elle-même grandissait..

Et tout cela la met mal à l'aise, ne sachant jamais comment aborder telle ou telle situation avec lui, comme aujourd'hui, où elle ne sait comment lui faire face.. D'autant plus que c'est la première fois qu'il s'en va aussi longtemps en ne donnant que très peu de nouvelles par manque de temps. Elle ne sait donc pas si elle pourra résister à l'envie de lui sauter au cou comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'ils étaient petits, à chaque fois qu'on lui apprenait une bonne nouvelle. Lui, il râlait bien évidemment, avant d'entourer les bras autour de son amie et de la serrer fort tout contre lui dans le but de partager ses moments de bonheur. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'ils ont, désormais, seize ans... Et que, maintenant, pour elle, ce geste n'a plus rien d'anodin. Elle lui montrerait d'une certaine façon ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et il en est hors de question ! Elle se doit de prendre le contrôle sur ce qu'elle ressent. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..

C'est donc, avec un sentiment de joie mêlé à de l'appréhension qu'elle sort de sa maisonnée pour se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous depuis toujours, là où tout a commencé pour eux deux.

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi, il est dix-sept heures, ça y est, c'est enfin le week-end. Les lycéens et les collégiens sortent de leur établissement respectif tels de petites fourmis, vu du ciel, affluant dans les rues des environs de Tokyo. Les parents, attendant leurs enfants écoliers, discutent entre eux. Les abeilles bourdonnent dans la lavande. Les oiseaux chantent. Bref, une magnifique soirée d'été s'annonce.

La traditionnelle sonnerie de l'école primaire vient de retentir et les premiers sortis accourent déjà vers leurs parents tels des petits monstres assoiffés de raconter leurs exploits de la journée. Une petite brune, les cheveux mi-longs ramenés en deux petites couettes sur le devant, avance dans la foule un peu plus calmement que certains de ses camarades. C'est avec un grand sourire accroché sur son joli visage qu'elle se dirige vers un homme, brun, ayant, approximativement, la trentaine, le bonheur se lisant dans ses yeux à la vue de la petite s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'accroupit pour parvenir à la hauteur de la petite fille qui tend déjà les bras devant elle en murmurant silencieusement le mot « câlin » à l'adresse de son père. Ce dernier la prend immédiatement dans ses bras, lui collant un bisou sonore sur l'une de ses belles bajoues. Elle rigole comme à son habitude, toute heureuse de retrouver, après une longue journée, « le meilleur Papa du monde » comme elle aime si bien le dire.

- **Alors ma puce, c'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

La petite, le regard pétillant, applaudit de joie en se remémorant toute sa journée.

**- On a fait du sport Papa ! Ah et puis, on est allé à bibliothèque, et la maitresse nous a demandé de reconnaître les titres des livres. Tu sais, on avait des papiers avec les titres et puis, on a fait le tour de la table pour reconnaître les lettres et ensuite le titre des livres qui étaient posés sur la table ! C'était super simple ! Même si Arashi s'est trompé plusieurs fois, hihi !** gazouille la petite fille, tout en rigolant à l'évocation dudit Arashi et de sa « bêtise » du jour.

**- Ma chérie, je suis très fier de toi ! Tu as réussi à retrouver les différents titres de livres choisis par ta maitresse, c'est très bien !** l'encourage son père.

- **Hum !** acquiesce la brunette. **Et puis, on a fait...**

- **Memeeeeeeeeem ****! Attention devant ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Un jeune blondinet qui semble légèrement plus vieux que la brunette vient d'arriver avec sa trottinette de manière assez remarquée.

- **Hey ! Subaru, j'étais en train de parler ! On ne coupe pas la parole des autres, d'abord !** s'adresse, boudeuse, la petite au nouvel arrivant.

- **Bah, pardon Kilari ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de parler, d'abord ! Et puis, c'est pas moi... C'est ma moto qui fait des siennes !** réplique ledit Subaru.

- **Pff, c'est n'importe quoi, d'abord ! Comment est-ce qu'une trottinette comme ça pourrait être une moto, d'abord ? N'importe quoi, frérot..**

Comme pour prouver ses dires notre petite brune secoue la tête en signe de négation, d'une manière qui signifie clairement « c'est ridicule ». Son frère la regarde d'un air incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle joue les grandes ? Doit-il se dire. Je suis sûre que vous penserez la même chose, de votre coté, si votre petite sœur voulait jouer les adultes à cinq piges. Il se reprend, cependant, bien vite : retroussant son nez et regardant droit dans les yeux sa frangine, Subaru adopte, alors, une voix qui se veut moqueuse de ce que Kilari vient de lui lancer. Imitant de manière très ironique cette dernière, il prononce les mots « c'est ridicule » - soit le fond de la pensée de sa jeune sœur - d'une intonation mielleuse, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter à cela une belle grimace dont il a le secret.

Takashi Tsukishima, le père de ces deux énergumènes, voyant les joues de sa fille virer au rouge écarlate devant la répartie du petit blond sur sa trottinette, décide de changer, immédiatement, de sujet pour faire oublier de ce pas à ses enfants leur petite dispute naissante :

- **Bon, les enfants, ça vous dit une petite glace ?**

L'effet en est imminent. Les deux concernés changent d'expression à la seconde où le mot « glace » sort de la bouche de leur père. Deux paires d'yeux contenant une fourbe d'étoiles se braquent alors sur Takashi.

- **Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Venez !** dit-il en souriant, ouvrant la marche.

Ni une, ni deux, voilà que Kilari et Subaru se précipitent, main dans la main, sur le chemin menant au parc où ils savent que réside le meilleur marchand de glaces de toute la capitale Japonaise.

**oOoOoOo**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi. Et qui dit vendredi, dit plateau télé et karaoké chez les Kazama. Seulement, l'aîné de la famille n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.. Qui aurait cru que la soirée préférée d'Hiroto Kazama – celle qu'il attend chaque semaine avec tant d'impatience – tournerait au cauchemar, de son point de vue bien-sûr ? Peu de personnes probablement.. Mais, laissons ce fait là pour l'instant, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour l'heure, notre fana des vendredi soirs se trouve sur le chemin du retour de l'école avec sa jolie maman, ne se doutant aucunement ce que sa soirée lui réserve.

Ils coupent, comme à leur habitude, par le parc, évitant les dangers de la ville et le stress que produit cet incessant trafic routier. Et comme à son habitude, Maman Kazama taquine son petit :

- **Allez mon cœur, fais un gros câlin à Maman !** lui dit-elle avec grand sourire, les bras commençant à s'avancer dangereusement vers son jeune fils.

Petit qui commence alors à faire de plus grandes enjambées pour parvenir à s'éloigner de la menace du câlin. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas être dans les bras de sa mère – bien au contraire – mais, elle a la fâcheuse habitude de le prendre pour un gros nounours dans ces moments-là. Ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça à la maison, dans leur cocon familial mais, en public.. C'est une autre histoire.. Monsieur a sa dignité ! Il ne compte pas devenir la risée de tous à cause d'une maman un peu trop collante qui adore le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Ne regardant plus vraiment devant lui, se focalisant surtout sur les bras de sa mère qui suit sa marche en souriant de plus belle, Hiroto, les bras en avant percute, alors, un obstacle de plein fouet.

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir enfin réussi à choisir ses parfums du jour – ce qui a pris pas loin d'un quart d'heure quand même – Kilari exhibe son gouté, des étoiles dans les yeux, toute fière du choix de sa combinaison glaciaire. A peine eut-elle porté son cornet à ses lèvres que... BING. BANG. CRUMCH !

Voilà que notre gourmande se retrouve étalée de tout son long, par terre, les bras en croix, nous offrant une belle grimace de douleur.. Et pour cause, elle vient de tomber lourdement sur le sol, s'étant mordu la langue à cause du choc et un poids loin d'être léger (d'après elle) est avachi sur toute la longueur de son petit corps, l'empêchant de respirer normalement ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? Pourquoi est-elle allongée sur le chemin terreux du parc ? Et.. Une minute ! Où est passée sa glace ? Voilà ce que se demande notre petite brunette, les yeux encore clos mais tous ses autres sens en éveil.

- **Mon Dieu ! Kilari !**

- **Oh ! Hiroto !**

Notre héroïne entend des pas précipités. Elle sent qu'on lui retire ce qui l'empêche de reprendre correctement son souffle. Puis, on la soulève pour la remettre sur ses pieds et c'est là qu'elle perçoit nettement ce bruit. Ce craquement qui ne peut signifier que ce qu'elle redoute le plus vient de se produire. Elle ouvre instantanément les yeux et une fraction de seconde plus tard, la bouche dans une expression d'horreur suprême ! Son merveilleux gouté est perdu. La partie glacée, complètement difforme maintenant repose sur le sol, le cornet en morceaux. Tout est finit. Les larmes commencent à perler aux coin de ses yeux. Elle tend la main en l'air vers ce qu'il reste de sa glace sans pouvoir l'atteindre. En effet, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte jusqu'alors, son père était en train d'épousseter ses vêtements afin d'amoindrir la poussière et la saleté qui s'y sont installées. Il lui caresse les cheveux d'un geste tendre après s'être assuré qu'elle n'a rien. Retenant donc sa fille, elle ne peut avancer d'un pas.. Qui est la cause de ce carnage ? se demande intérieurement Kilari. C'est alors qu'elle détache son regard de son défunt gouté pour le balader autour d'elle. Elle veut comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son attention se tourne immédiatement vers un jeune garçon qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose et une femme qui s'affaire autour de lui. C'est le déclic. Son regard rencontre instantanément l'énorme tâche de chocolat-pistache sur son sweat-shirt. La colère monte petit à petit en elle et, ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez..

- **Ma glace... REGARDE CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! Mmmmm.. MISÉRABLE !**

Tout le monde, surprit, s'arrête et regarde le petit bout qui vient de crier. La maman d'Hiroto, accroupie à sa hauteur, se relève doucement. Puis, jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment cette adorable frimousse est si en colère. Ses yeux finissent par rencontrer ce qui devait ressembler à un majestueux gouté il y a encore quelques minutes. Se retournant vers son fils, en se focalisant sur l'énorme tâche de son sweat-shirt - préféré, soit dit en passant - tout s'éclaire.

- **Ho ! Je...** tente vainement Madame Kazama de s'excuser.

Mais, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf », Kilari s'est débarrassée de l'emprise de son père et s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers le malheureux qui a osé massacrer sa superbe glace. Maman Kazama ne peut donc présenter ses excuses à temps.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs invisibles pourtant, mais tellement détectables, elle s'arrête à cinq centimètres du nez d'Hiroto. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, d'abord ?

Cette expression... c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Les larmes commencent à se déverser sur les joues de la fillette. Cette dernière s'agrippe fortement au tissu portant la trace de la culpabilité certaine du garçon et elle lance d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- **Mais.. Ma glaaaaace ! Espèce... d'imbécile !... Pour... quoi est-ce... que... t'as fait ça, ****d'abord ?**

- **Huh ?**

Ce pauvre petit bonhomme ne saisit rien à la situation. Et il n'arrange pas le problème en visualisant son beau sweat-shirt souillé par, il le comprend maintenant, la glace de la « pleurnicheuse ». Piqué au vif, il la repousse sans accommodations.

- **Hé ! Nan, mais ça va pas ? Regarde mon sweat ! Il est fichu, maintenant ! Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu fais ! Surtout si tu te ballades avec n'importe quoi à la main !** s'énerve Hiroto.

- **Huuuuh ? Nan, mais... C'est toi, d'abord ! Tu n'avais qu'à... regarder devant toi !** se défend notre petite brune.

Kilari est outrée. Comment est-ce que ça peut être de SA faute ? Elle qui ne demandait qu'à dévorer sa glace.

- **Regarder devant moi ? C'est ce que je faisais d'abord, mademoiselle « je pleure parce que ma glace est par terre » ! Et puis, une glace.. Pff, c'est pas grave, t'as qu'à en reprendre une ! Mon sweat, lui, il est plus important ! Parce que je ne peux pas le...**

- **Hiroto ! Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de cette petite ! Tu n'as pas honte de mentir aux autres ? Si tu continues comme ça, ta soirée va te passer sous le nez !** coupe, sévèrement, la mère de notre petit brun.

- **Mais.. Mamaaaaaaaaan !** supplie Hiroto, adoptant une moue capricieuse.

Cependant il capitule vite en voyant l'air menaçant de la femme postée face à lui. On ne peut pas contester l'autorité de Maman Kazama, ça c'est un fait !

- **'Scuse-moi,** dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux fixant un point que seul lui peut voir.

- **Hiroto ! C'est comme ça que tu te conduis face à une charmante petite fille ? Non, mais, par moment, je me demande qui t'a éduqué..** se dit-elle, lasse, se passant la main sur le visage. **Tu vas devoir faire des efforts, jeune homme !** reprend-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

Takashi Tsukishima, que l'on n'entend plus depuis un bon moment, ne cesse de fixer la jeune femme qui réprimande son fils depuis quelques instants.

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ? Après tout ce temps..

- **Ka.. Kaoru ?** se décide-t-il à demander.

L'interpellée se retourne alors à l'entente de son prénom. Et là, la surprise se lit sur son visage. Je rêve ! se dit-elle.

- **Mon Dieu ! Takashi ! C'est bien toi ?**

- **Oh ! Kaoru ! Mais, comment.. Tu n'habites pas loin ? Oh, ça fait tellement longtemps !**

L'émotion est présente. Comment est-ce que le destin peut réunir ces vieux amis de lycée au sein d'une scène des plus banale ? Cela en devient même drôle si on y regarde de plus prêt !

Takashi et Kaoru se sont connus au lycée. Ils faisaient partis de la même bande d'amis, comme on dit. Seulement, tout le monde s'est plus ou moins séparé après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, car suivant chacun une filière différente, il a été difficile de ne pas se laisser porter par l'éloignement que cela provoque. Kaoru est partie étudier à l'étranger. Takashi, lui, est resté en ville, se dirigeant vers le milieu gastronomique. Oui, son plus grand rêve est de devenir Grand Chef Cuisinier. Pourquoi la phrase est-elle au présent ? Parce que ce rêve n'a pas encore été atteint..

Se laissant immerger par leurs souvenirs communs de jeunesse, ils se prennent dans les bras d'un geste affectueux. Pour ensuite, se détailler mutuellement de plus près.

- **T'as vieilli !** plaisante la jeune femme.

- **Excuse-moi de te dire cela ma chère Kaoru, mais.. Tu as des petites rides sous les yeux ! Là, juste là !** réplique son vieil ami sur le même ton, en pointant l'index sous la paupière de son ancienne camarade.

Ils rigolent alors, comme si toutes ces années qui les ont séparé ne se sont jamais écoulées.

- **Mais, raconte-moi tout ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Et... Enfin bref, je veux tout savoir !** presse-t-il son amie. **Huh ?** s'étonne-t-il en posant le regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et tout en souriant, il lui ajoute : « **C'est ton deuxième ?... J'aimerai connaître ton mari, aussi.** »

- **Et non, mon troisième !** répond-t-elle malicieusement, tout en portant une tendre caresse sur l'arrondissement de son ventre. **Et toi, alors ? Luna...** ne peut-elle finir sa phrase.

Luna, la maman de Kilari et Subaru, est partie du foyer familial, il y a quelques années, voulant poursuivre son rêve qu'est de devenir actrice. Et pour cela, elle a quitté non seulement toute sa famille mais aussi son pays natal.. Elle vit désormais aux Etats-Unis et.. Dans le but de ne pas se laisser faiblir par la nostalgie de ses amours, ne donne plus de nouvelles.

Si Kaoru sait tout cela, c'est parce qu'elle était, et le reste toujours, la meilleure amie de Luna. Elles ne se sont plus revues depuis l'époque du lycée mais, n'ont pas moins cessé de s'écrire. C'est comme ça qu'elle a apprit que Takashi et Luna qui filaient déjà le parfait Amour au lycée se sont mariés et ont donné, par la suite, naissance à un petit garçon, puis, deux ans plus tard, à une adorable petite fille. Cependant, plus les années ont passé et plus les lettres se sont faites rares. Kaoru aurait tellement aimé avoir rien qu'une toute petite nouvelle de son amie, mais en distinguant un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Takashi, elle sait que cet espoir sera vain, ce soir.

- **Oh.. Pardon, je ne voulais pas.. Tu sais, à moi aussi, elle me manque.. Mais, je sais qu'elle reviendra. Il faut juste attendre. Et tu devrais faire la même chose qu'elle : continuer à te battre pour ton rêve !** lui conseille-t-elle. **C'est ce que vous vous êtes promis !**

- **Comment ? Comment tu sais que...?** lui demande-t-il, étonné qu'elle sache qu'il a, pour le moment, mit de côté son rêve.

- **Tu crois qu'un Chef Cuisinier se balade avec une serviette à la main ?** lui explique-t-elle, en posant son regard sur la serviette de bureau que transporte Takashi.

- **Hum.. Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois..** sourit-il malgré tout.

- **Et oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas**, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en lui tirant la langue.

Cela peut paraître étrange vis à vis de personnes ne connaissant pas Kaoru mais, c'est là sa petite signature. Quelque chose qui lui est propre, se conduire comme tel à certains moments.

- **Aieuuuh !** se plaint soudain quelqu'un.

- **Hey !** réplique une autre personne.

- **Mais, arrêtez !** intervient encore quelqu'un d'autre.

- **Subaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens m'aider, d'abord !**

Kilari, profitant, de l'inattention des parents, avait pincé Hiroto. Mais celui-ci ne se laissant aucunement faire, lui avait tiré les cheveux. Subaru essaye de s'interposer mais notre petite brunette, les joues en feu et le regard très en colère, le pousse d'une main, l'écartant ainsi de sa cible. Heureusement, avant qu'une autre petite bataille ait lieu, Kaoru attrape la petite furie dans ses bras.

- **Et bah alors ma petite puce ! On ne se laisse pas faire à ce que je vois ! Héhé, c'est très bien ! Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner par ces messieurs !** lui confie-t-elle d'un ton complice.

- **Enfin, Kaoru ! Ne l'encourage pas dans cette voie-là, voyons !** lui reproche alors Takashi.

- **Tu veux que ta fille se laisse marcher sur les pieds ? Non ! Alors, laisse-moi faire !** réplique-t-elle. Puis se retournant vers la petite qui ne comprend pas pourquoi cette inconnue la prend dans ses bras, elle reprend d'un ton maternelle : « **Je suis désolée ma chérie ! C'est un peu de ma faute si Hiroto t'a fait lâcher ta glace.. Hum.. Dis-moi quel parfum tu veux !** »

Kilari, la bouche entrouverte, ne sait plus quoi dire. Une femme qu'elle n'a jamais vu lui offre une glace gentiment ! Hum.. C'est peut-être suspect ! Elle se souvient que son père n'arrête pas de lui répéter de faire attention aux inconnus, qu'il ne faut pas accepter de bonbons ni quoi que ce soit d'eux, même s'ils ont l'air gentil ! Elle tourne alors la tête vers lui et lui demande silencieusement si elle doit accepter. Mais ce dernier intervient tout aussi vite !

- **Kaoru ! Mais, ce n'est pas à toi de lui offrir une glace ! Et puis, Hiroto n'a pas tout à fait tort, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention, aussi, aux gens qu'ils l'entouraient ! Elle est toujours à rêvasser devant son goûter, ça lui apprendra !** répond-il, posant une main de soutien sur l'épaule du petit brun.

- **Hum.. Je te trouve sévère quand même ! Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas goûté et que, du coup, cette petite meurt de faim !** réplique-t-elle, ne lâchant pas prise.

- **Mourir de faim est un bien grand mot !** rigole Papa Tsukishima devant la répartie de sa vieille amie. **J'ai une idée ! On va tous venir chez moi et je vous préparerai un ENORME goûté ! Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les garçons ? Kilari ? Kaoru ?**

- **Oh ouais ! C'est génial comme idée, Papa !** s'enthousiasme direct Subaru, alors que lui, a déjà eut droit à une bonne glace.

- **Euh.. Je ne dirai pas non, mais Nagumo est malade et j'ai laissé la voisine s'en charger à ma place pendant que je venais chercher Hiroto. Il faut que je rentre ! Mais.. Ça ne vous empêche pas de venir chez nous ! Et puis, si tu tiens tant à nous montrer tes talents culinaires, Takashi, tu peux toujours utiliser ma cuisine pour ça. Je te la prête !** répond la jeune femme, adressant un clin d'œil complice à son ancien camarade de lycée.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe se dirige vers le foyer des Kazama.

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux adultes de la maison ressassant leurs souvenirs communs en ressortant les différents albums photos de leur vie au lycée, n'ont pas vu l'heure passer. Si bien que lorsque le maitre des lieux rentre enfin de son travail...

- **Oh ! Chéri ! Mais... Tu rentres déjà ?** s'étonne Kaoru en se levant du canapé du salon à l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

- **Mais mon Amour, tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Enfin, je rentre même plus tard que d'habitude ! Je suis, d'ailleurs, désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu acheter du pain pour les sandwich...**

- **Oh ! Nom d'un calamar ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi tard... Il faut dire qu'après le goûté qu'on a eu, on n'était pas prêts d'avoir de nouveau faim, n'est-ce pas Takashi ?**

L'interpellé acquiesce en rigolant puis se lève à son tour pour diriger une poignée de main vers le nouvel arrivant.

- **Hum... C'est de ma faute, j'oublie parfois que mes enfants ont un appétit d'ogre ! Je me présente : Takashi Tsukishima un ami de...**

- **De lycée de Kaoru !** termine le mari de cette dernière. **Oui, je sais, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de Luna ! C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance !**

Très enthousiaste, il serre avec vigueur la main de son invité.

- **Heiz****ō Kazama !** se présente-t-il. **Kaoru m'a beaucoup parlé de votre...**

- **Allons, on peut se tutoyer ! **intervient Takashi.

- **Haha ! Oui, bien-sûr ! Alors... J'étais en train de dire que Kaoru m'a beaucoup parlé de ta cuisine et rien qu'avec ça, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !** annonce malicieusement Heizō.

Kaoru s'en va dans la cuisine, préparer de quoi grignoter pour son mari. Tandis que les deux hommes s'installent dans le living-room abordant tous les sujets possibles et rigolant comme s'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

Les enfants de leur côté... Hum... Et bien, disons que Kilari et Hiroto n'ont cessé de s'envoyer des grimaces durant tout le trajet les menant jusqu'à la demeure Kazama et lorsque Takashi a eu finit de préparer un goûter qui aurait bien fait oublier l'incident de la glace à Kilari, une bataille de nourriture s'est engagée au cœur de la cuisine de Kaoru ! Évidemment ça n'a pas arrangé l'état du sweat préféré d'Hiroto... Qui, lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de l'état de son vêtement, a hurlé à proprement parlé ! Les joues rouges de colère et les cheveux complètement désordonnés, il a fini par jeter sa petite cuillère à travers la pièce et est descendu si brutalement de sa chaise qu'il en a fait trembler les pieds. Il s'est en allé dans sa chambre en claquant bien fort le battant malgré le fait que sa mère lui a toujours répété qu'on ne doit pas se venger sur les affaires ni claquer les portes sous peine de se coincer un doigt dans l'entrebâillement. Bof.. Au point où il en était, il pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Seulement, il était loin d'imaginer qu'en se comportant comme il l'avait fait à table mais aussi depuis le début avec Kilari, il passerait son vendredi soir tout seul, dans sa chambre, à écouter ses cassettes de musique sur le petit magnétophone que le Père-Noël lui avait apporté l'hiver dernier. Tandis que les autres avaient sorti le karaoké et faisaient chanter Kilari et Subaru. Nagumo étant plus intéressé par ses voitures qu'il rangeait en ligne droite se contentait de suivre les autres lorsqu'ils riaient.

Et ce vendredi soir a marqué un tournant dans la vie de nos deux personnages : dès lors, ils ont du apprendre à se supporter en public, sinon, la punition se faisait sévère ! Et oui, comme vous l'aurez compris, les parents s'entendant à merveille passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensembles ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde... Enfin... Jusqu'à ce fameux jour...

* * *

Kilari est enfin arrivée dans le petit coin du parc qui représente tellement de souvenirs, tellement d'elle-même. L'esprit vagabondant, elle s'approche des balançoires qu'elle a proclamé, il y a fort longtemps maintenant, comme son royaume, sa propriété. Elle sourit en se remémorant cette époque et, plus particulièrement, le jour où elle s'est auto-anoblie.

C'était lors d'une après-midi, un mercredi peut-être puisque elle-même, son frère et Hiroto n'avaient pas école. Et comme chaque mercredi après-midi, ils se retrouvaient soit chez les Kazama, soit chez les Tsukishima. Ce jour-là, Kilari s'en souvenait encore comme si ça s'était passé la veille, c'était Tatie Kaoru qui les avait emmenée dans le parc jouer par ce beau temps. Nagumo et Kota, le petit dernier qui était né il y a six mois, étaient restés à la maison aux bons soins de Tonton Heizō.

Elle avait proposé une partie de cache-cache en délimitant bien le périmètre, autrement dit, il ne fallait en aucun cas s'approcher de l'étang au risque de se retrouver noyé et dévoré par « les araignées mangeuses d'enfants pas sages » ! Ils avaient fait le traditionnel « Plouf Plouf » pour désigner qui s'y collait et pas de chance pour Tatie... Les enfants l'avaient dirigé vers un arbre afin qu'elle puisse compter jusqu'à cent.

- **Ferme les yeux et surtout tu triches pas, Tatie !** avait rappelé Subaru en levant des yeux soupçonneux vers Kaoru.

- **Mais enfin Subaru ! Pour qui tu me prends voyons ?** lui avait répliqué la jeune femme adoptant un sourire malicieux.

- **J'te connais Tatie !**

- **Bon très bien... Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller vous cacher, petits garnements !** leur avait-elle adressé en tirant la langue. **Un... Deux... Trois...** avait-elle commencé à compter en se retournant vers le tronc, les yeux clos.

- **Vite ! Par là ! Oh mais enfin, pousse-toi !**

- **Maieuuh !**

- **Hiroto ! Kilari ! Soyez sages sinon ce sera la soupe aux vers de terre chez le Père Fouettard !** s'était interrompu Kaoru, à l'entente des plaintes qui commençaient tout juste à faire irruption.

- **Oui, Maman...**

- **D'accord, Tatie...**

- **Je préfère ça !.. Sept... Huit... Neuf...**

Kilari était partie vers l'aire de jeux tandis qu'Hiroto s'était dirigé vers le bosquet, en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard méprisant à la fillette. Subaru n'étant pas concerné par la mise en garde de Kaoru, ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin ! Il était parti se mêler à la foule, essayant de trouver la meilleure cachette.

Notre héroïne étant arrivée devant le bac à sable, réfléchissait à toute vitesse : où pouvait-elle bien se cacher ? Il y avait le bateau pirate mais il n'était pas assez bondé pour qu'elle puisse y être vraiment dissimulée... Hum... Le tunnel ? Non plus... Elle serait coincée si sa Tatie arrivait... Alors... Le dessous du toboggan ? Oui... Pas mal... Même bien ! C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était dirigée vers l'objet de distraction connu de tous. Elle était en train de traverser le bac à sable quand elle avait soudainement perdu l'équilibre et s'était retrouvée face contre terre !

Crachant du sable et ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle commençait à se sermonner elle-même de n'avoir, encore une fois, pas fait attention où elle mettait les pieds quand elle avait entendu des rires mauvais...

- **Non mais, tu n'as pas honte ! Parcourir notre bac à sable sans autorisation... Ça va te coûter cher, tu sais ? **avait dit une voix de garçon, repoussant à nouveau Kilari à l'aide d'une pression du pied sur les petites fesses de la brunette.

Kilari se reprenant du sable dans la figure, avait les yeux qui lui piquaient et il fallait avouer que cette substance jaune sale n'était pas bonne du tout ! Malgré tout, elle s'était relevée avec dignité et c'est avec horreur qu'elle avait découvert que devant elle se tenaient trois garçons non seulement plus vieux qu'elle mais aussi tellement plus massifs que sa pauvre petite silhouette ! Elle les avait contemplé quelques secondes puis, s'était retournée pour reprendre son chemin, les ignorant superbement. Or, grave erreur...

- **Hey ! Pour qui tu te prends, petite ? On n'en a pas fini avec toi !** s'était exprimé l'un d'entre eux. **Vas-y !** avait-il continué, certainement à l'adresse d'un de ses copains.

Elle avait sentit une main énorme agripper son duffel-coat pour la jeter encore une fois dans le sable. Sauf que là... Sous le choc, elle avait perdu quelque chose...

- **Héhé... C'est quoi ça ?**

- **Dégueu' !** s'était indigné un de la bande.

- **C'est à toi ?** s'était adressé d'une voix méchante le plus gros à notre héroïne.

Kilari avait relevé vers son assaillant des yeux haineux mais lorsqu'elle avait vu ce qu'il balançait au dessus de son crane, la peur s'était installée au fond d'elle-même paralysant ses membres et l'empêchant de prononcer nul mot intelligible. Un son avait pourtant franchi le seuil de ses lèvres mais, cela n'avait fait que redoubler l'hilarité des garçons.

- **Alors comme ça cette... « chose » est à toi... **avait répété pour lui-même le plus proche de la fillette.

- **Ahahaha ! Tu te trimballes avec ÇA partout ? Oh mais c'est que tu es encore un petit bébé ! Si ça se trouve, tu fais encore pipi au lit, hein couche-culotte ? Vas-y, donne-le moi !**

Et obéissant à son semblable, le plus gros lui avait lancé le petit lapinou de Kilari en rigolant sauf que cette fois - Dieu soit loué - quelqu'un avait réussi à l'intercepter.

- **Alors comme ça, vous martyrisez une plus petite que vous ? C'est complètement minable ! Venez vous attaquer à quelqu'un de plus fort, bande de lâches !** avait clamé le sauveur de Lapinou.

- **Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais attendez.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur...** avait ironisé un des trois "petits cochons".

- **Hahaha ! Tu te crois plus fort, peut-être ? Minus, va...**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?** s'était moqué Hiroto en leur tirant ouvertement la langue !

- **Espèce de petit...** avait dit l'un d'entre eux, essayant de l'attraper.

La main grassouillette avait brassé l'air alors que notre petit brun s'était faufilé derrière son assaillant.

- **Hé ho ! Je suis là !** l'avait-il informé en tapotant du doigt l'épaule massive.

Bien entendu, le garçon s'était retourné aussi brusquement que s'il avait été piqué par une abeille et dans le feu de l'action, s'était déséquilibré... Et avait percuté de plein fouet le dos d'un de ses acolytes qui s'était raccroché au T-Shirt du dernier encore debout. Et comme l'effet Domino, ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans le sable.

- **Ahaha ! Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant ?.. Hum.. Allez vous-en ! On vous a assez vu par ici**, avait ordonné le sauveur du bac à sable.

Des cris de joie avait fusé de tous les côtés suite à ce petit spectacle : plus de tyrannie dans le parc ! Tous les enfants s'étaient mis autour d'Hiroto et l'avaient remercié pour avoir fait fuir les trois horribles garçons. Mais, il ne voulait voir qu'une seule personne... Il avait posé un regard sur ce qu'il tenait encore dans l'une de ses mains... « Kilari... » s'était-il mis à penser. Il n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir et...

- **On te proclame chevalier de notre cher bac à sable !** avait crié une blondinette dans l'assemblée.

- **Poussez-vous, s'il vous plait...** avait essayé, Hiroto, de sortir de cette ronde dont il était le centre.

- **Oh OUAIS ! Chevalier ! Super ! Qui veut jouer avec moi ? En garde !** s'était excité un autre bambin, en brandissant une épée imaginaire devant tout le monde.

- **YEAH ! Tous à l'assaut !** s'était écrié un autre tout aussi fort.

Et comme ceci, ils avaient fini par déserter ce pauvre Hiroto qui essayait en vain de retrouver son amie.

**oOoOoOo**

Kilari après s'être à moitié débarbouillée, l'avait attendu sur une balançoire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venue la défendre. Après tout, ils se détestaient depuis toujours... Et oui, les enfants se posent des questions... Même beaucoup de questions... On n'y fait pas forcément attention, mais ils comprennent bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer ! Par contre, ici, Kilari était dans une sorte de brouillard épais.. Et pour cause ! Hiroto et elle, se sont toujours déclarés la guerre et là, tout d'un coup, tout se stoppe et il vient à son secours comme le font les princes charmants dans les histoires. Étrange... Vous ne trouvez pas ?

« **Si ça se trouve, c'est encore une de ces combines pour mieux me ridiculiser après !** » s'était dit notre brunette.

Pourtant, l'acte du garçon qui partageait de nombreux après-midis avec elle depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus de sincère !

- **Tu... Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?** lui avait-il demandé en fixant le sol lorsqu'il était parvenu à sa hauteur.

**- Euh... Nan...** avait-elle chuchoté, les yeux imbus de larmes, émue par l'attitude du garçonnet.

Et le silence était devenu roi pendant quelques minutes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans que grimaces ou phrases piquantes interviennent dans leur échange. Et... Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Hiroto portait toujours un grand intérêt au par-terre de la balançoire. Il avait les mains derrière le dos et se tortillait les pieds.

Kilari, elle, avait cessé de se balancer doucement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise, ses doigts trituraient un pan de son joli manteau. Quand à ses yeux... Ils étaient rivés sur les épis de la chevelure noire de jais de son interlocuteur.

- **Merci !**

- **Ah ! Euh... Tiens !**

Ils avaient fini par briser le silence au même moment. Kilari l'avait remercié tandis qu'Hiroto avait relevé la tête et avait tendu devant lui ses bras dans lesquels était encore logé Lapinou. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a regardait vraiment. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir, seulement à cet instant. Ses yeux, il ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué, étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'on pouvait facilement s'y perde... Ils étaient magnifiques ! Elle ressemblait à un petit ange, en fait. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu ne pas l'aimer tout de suite ? Ah... Oui ! La glace... et son sweat... Quelle tête de mule il faisait par moment...

Elle avait reprit son petit lapin, son doudou qu'elle emmenait presque partout. Oui elle l'avouait ! Elle avait du mal à s'en séparer... C'était un réconfort constant. Il lui était indispensable et si elle ne l'avait pas pour dormir, c'était cauchemars garantis... Donc, c'était l'une des choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus.

- **Merci ! Merci, Hiroto !**

Cette fois, elle s'était jetée à son cou. Et ses larmes, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps, s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, finissant leurs courses dans le creux de la nuque du petit brun.

- **Et moi... Je suis désolé pour tout ! Je suis complètement idiot de ne pas t'avoir pardonné tout de suite pour mon sweat... Alors, pardon...**

Et il l'avait entouré de ses bras comme pour lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger, désormais.

Un peu plus tard, ils se balançaient tous les deux, voulant savoir qui pouvait aller le plus haut. Kilari avait gagné et suite à cette victoire, elle s'était proclamée princesse des balançoires de ce parc. Puis, ils avaient fait un énorme château de sable, oubliant complètement leur partie de cache-cache. Kaoru était finalement arrivée à attraper Subaru qu'elle avait filé depuis le début de la partie et n'avait pas caché sa surprise en découvrant son fils et Kilari jouer ensemble en rigolant. Cependant, un sourire attendri avait vite remplacé son expression d'étonnement. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux...

C'est comme cela que leur amitié était née.

**oOoOoOo**

La princesse ayant retrouvé son royaume, elle se balance au gré de la légère brise du soir. Le regard perdu, elle se souvient d'autres moments du passé comme les bains qu'elle a pris avant qu'elle ne devienne trop grande pour les partager avec les garçons. Elle se revoit jouant dans l'eau comme un véritable petit poisson. C'était son élément bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à savoir nager correctement... Ah et.. Elle adorait faire des bulles ! D'ailleurs l'un de ses passe-temps favoris lors du bain était de réussir à produire la plus grosse bulle possible... Un peu de savon sur les mains, quelques gouttes d'eau, un bon souffle et le tour était joué !

Le bain, leurs premiers pas en vélo sans petites roulettes, les descentes en luge durant les hivers, les nombreux anniversaires, les vendredis soirs ou tout simplement les petites après-midis en sa compagnie... On en vient au fait que tout cela lui manque. Et pourquoi donc ?.. Parce que la seule personne auxquels tous ces souvenirs se rapportent n'est plus là aussi souvent qu'avant.

Effectivement, je vous dois une explication. Pourquoi n'est-il plus aussi présent dans la vie de notre héroïne ?.. Je vous ai dit qu'il adorait chanter, étant petit. Enfin, si je ne l'ai pas dit clairement, j'ai du le sous-entendre. Et qu'il avait du partir pour raisons professionnelles durant quelques mois. Ces deux notes sont liées.

Hiroto, vers l'âge de douze, treize ans, s'est inscrit à une audition afin de s'approcher un peu plus de son rêve : communiquer sa musique au public. Et il a été engagé par l'agence de jeunes artistes Muranishi. Il a travaillé, jusqu'alors, en duo avec un garçon de son âge dénommé Seiji. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire, désormais. Le Japon ne serait se passer de cette paire d'Or.

Croulant sous le succès depuis plusieurs années, SHIPS (le nom du groupe d'Hiroto et Seiji) enchaine contrats sur contrats. Et si cela fait quelques mois que notre petit brun, devenu un fort beau jeune homme, n'est pas rentré chez lui, la cause en est la tournée nationale qu'il vient tout juste de terminer.

Voilà, Hiroto est une star et certainement l'objet de fantasme de la moitié des jeunes japonaises qui se jetteraient sur lui si elles le pouvaient, comme une bande d'hystériques assoiffées. Pourtant, il est resté le même garçon que Kilari a connu. Jamais, il ne s'est laissé emporté par ce fou succès, restant terre à terre et protégeant ses proches des médias.

**oOoOoOo**

Le voilà qui marche tranquillement en direction de ce parc, l'endroit qui renferme tellement de leurs souvenirs.. Tous ces arbres derrière lesquels il a du certainement se cacher un jour lors de différents jeux collectifs, cette étendue d'herbe parsemée de pâquerettes au printemps, ce lac aux reflets si merveilleux au moment du couché de soleil.. C'est certainement le lieu où il se sent le plus en paix.

Les mains dans les poches, la casquette posée négligemment sur la tête, il entre dans l'aire de jeux où il a passé tellement de temps à s'amuser avec elle.. Justement, dans quelques secondes il posera le regard sur les balançoires et la verra en train de se balancer tout doucement, l'attendant comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre après une longue période d'absence. Il lève les yeux vers l'endroit annoncé et... Elle est là, comme toujours. Cependant, la tête posée tout contre son bras, le regard voilé, perdu au loin.. Est-ce qu'elle est triste ?

A peine se pose-t-il la question qu'une lueur malicieuse vient égayer ce bel océan d'azur et que les fines lèvres de son amie s'étirent pour former un sourire discret.

- **A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?** lui intime-t-il, signalant sa présence par le même coup.

**oOoOoOo**

Kilari vient de se perdre, à nouveau, dans l'éclat de ses souvenirs. Elle voit, maintenant, défiler devant ses yeux, la fois où elle s'est essayée à la peinture avec son frère, Hiroto et Nagumo. Elle devait avoir à peu près sept, huit ans. Elle se souvient qu'à la base, ça devait être un concours du meilleur dessin mais...

- **Oh ! Euh.. Ki.. Kilari, qu'est-ce c'est ?** l'avait questionné Subaru.

- **Bah, ça ne se voit pas ?**

Devant l'air stoïque des garçons, elle avait soupiré et répondu comme si c'était évident :

- **Bah, c'est Papa, bien-sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Regarde, j'ai même fait son grain de beauté, là.**

Ses amis avait ouvert de grands yeux quand à la réponse de Kilari et retenu leur souffle afin de ne pas déclencher le fou rire qui les menaçait. Cependant, Hiroto n'avait pas pu résister longtemps et avait éclaté de rire bien bruyamment.

Les joues de la brunette s'étaient gonflées sous l'effet de la colère et ses yeux fusillaient Hiroto. Pourquoi se moquait-il de son dessin, d'abord ?

Subaru qui se pinçait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas suivre son ami avait donné un coup de coude dans les cotes du petit brun en vue de le faire taire. Ce dernier s'était finalement arrêté de rire et vu le regard que lui lançait Kilari, il avait intérêt à se justifier sinon c'était mal barré pour lui.

- **Euh.. Ne le prend pas mal, Kilari, mais... ton dessin ressemble plus à un champignon qu'à autre chose**, s'était expliqué Hiroto, la mine à la fois gênée et amusée.

Elle était furieuse. Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça ? Elle trouvait son portrait parfaitement réussi, elle ! Il devait être simplement jaloux que sa peinture ait, peut-être, plus de succès auprès des parents que son – beau – paysage marin.

- **Alors comme ça, je dessine des champignons, hein ? Et bien.. Je vais t'en faire un de beau de champignon, tu vas voir !**

Elle s'était emparée d'un pinceau et avait gribouillé le beau tableau d'Hiroto.

S'en était suivie une belle bataille de peinture entre les quatre enfants. Je peux vous dire que Kaoru avait été ravie d'avoir insisté sur le port de longues blouses de manière à ce qu'ils ne tâchent aucun de leurs vêtements.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais revenons en au présent, vous voulez bien ?

Alors.. Où en étions nous ? Oh oui ! Je me souviens ! Hiroto vient tout juste de s'annoncer.

Kilari, perdue dans ses songes jusqu'alors, sursaute quelque peu lorsqu'une voix se manifeste. Et quelle voix... La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle contemple le nouvel arrivant.

La démarche nonchalante, il s'avance d'encore plus près. Bien qu'assise sur sa balançoire, Kilari est certaine qu'il a encore gagné quelques centimètres de hauteur.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter de pousser, enfin ? pense-t-elle, je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi, à coté de lui ? D'une naine, oui ! »

Le voilà qu'il avance le visage vers celui de notre héroïne. Le cœur de cette dernière commençant à s'emballer, elle devient, tout de suite de glace, incapable du moindre mouvement.

La main d'Hiroto s'approche du menton de Kilari et d'un geste des plus doux, il referme sa délicate bouche.

- **C'est mieux comme ça**, dit-il, un sourire apparaissant au coin des lèvres.

Reprenant ses esprits, la princesse des lieux laisse échapper un léger rire.

- **C'est de ta faute, tu m'as surprise !**

- **Ahaha ! Mais, comprend-moi, c'était tellement tentant ! Tu étais là, en train de rêver... Je n'ai pas pu résister**, se moque-t-il.

- **Maieuuuh ! Je ne rêvais pas !** s'indigne, alors, Kilari.

- **Hum... A quoi est-ce tu pensais ?** renouvelle-t-il sa question d'un ton sérieux.

Une lueur vient traverser le regard de la jolie brune.

- **Et bien.. A toi. Enfin... Plus particulièrement, au jour où tes cheveux sont passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Tu te souviens du concours de peinture ?** rigole-t-elle.

- **Bien-sûr ! Comment je pourrais oublier mon magnifique tableau souillé par tes bêtises ?** répond-il, un regard appuyé sur son amie.

- **Hum.. J'avoue que ce n'était pas correct.. J'étais jeune et insouciante, haha !**

- **Mouais.. Si tu le dis...** lance Hiroto, les yeux faussement suspicieux.

Kilari lui offre, alors, un sourire d'excuse.

Cette mine si enfantine... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a manqué...

Il lui sourit en retour, s'approchant de la balançoire voisine et finit par s'assoir.

Elle le regarde de ses yeux tellement bleus.. tellement uniques.. Cet abysse si profond qu'il pourrait s'y perde si facilement en se laissant aller.. Grand Dieu ! Si seulement elle pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois qu'elle le considère de cette façon.

- **Et cette tournée ?.. Tu ne m'as encore rien raconté !**

Ses yeux parlent pour lui. L'excitation qui y règne est clairement perceptible. Une des choses que Kilari aime par-dessus tout en ce qui concerne le « métier » d'Hiroto, c'est bien les heures qu'il passe à lui relater toutes ses anecdotes, ses voyages, ses rencontres...

- **Hum... Parle-moi de toi, d'abord ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

- **Euh.. Ben oui, quelle question ! Enfin.. Si tu veux dire : « comment ça se passe au lycée ? », la réponse est : très bien. Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Les journées sont longues mais je survis, héhé !** plaisante-t-elle.

Un sourire mélancolique vient se peindre sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit l'expression qu'il avait surpris sur le visage de son amie, en entrant dans l'aire de jeux et était bien décidé à percer ce mystère à jour.

C'est alors qu'il pose une main sur la joue de Kilari. Et le regard brulant, lui dit d'une voix grave :

« **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.** »

Désarçonnée par cette affirmation, Kilari ne sait que répondre. Son cœur recommence à cogner contre sa poitrine. Les yeux dans les siens, elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir.

- **Bien-sûr...** chuchote-t-elle, hésitante.

Il lui caresse la pommette.

Kilari ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la douceur de son geste. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait : c'était la première fois qu'il agissait de cette façon.

Notre héroïne finit par rouvrir ses paupières, se plongeant à nouveau dans les iris vermeilles d'Hiroto. C'est alors qu'une drôle de connexion surgit entre eux.

Le regard chargé d'émotions prêtes à exploser, Hiroto ne peut plus continuer à faire semblant. Il s'est efforcé, jusqu'à ce jour, de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour la jolie brune. La raison en est surtout les contraintes que lui imposent son travail d'artiste mais.. Ça ne peut plus durer ! C'est tellement difficile de se contrôler en sa présence, de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien.. Tant pis si cela perturbe tout en eux mais, il faut qu'elle sache.

- **Kilari...** dit-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Kilari cogne si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va finir par passer au travers de sa cage thoracique. Elle vient de capter tout un amalgame d'émotions dans les yeux d'Hiroto et s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'esprit embrouillé de questions, elle ne sait plus. Serait-il possible que ses sentiments ne soient pas voués à un sens unique, comme elle le pensait ? Le doute s'installe entre elle, que doit-elle faire ? Une bataille de taille éclate en son for intérieur : la raison contre le cœur. La raison lui intime de ne pas franchir ce pas, cet unique pas qui les séparent encore. Non, elle ne doit pas tout gâcher. Et si c'était juste son imagination et qu'elle allait jusqu'au bout des ses envies, cette fois. Que se passerait-il, alors, après ? Elle ne doit pas courir le risque de le perdre. Tandis que son cœur lui souffle l'exact opposé : elle doit lui faire confiance et se faire confiance. Si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a cru déceler au fond de ses yeux, Hiroto ne s'enfuira pas si elle dévoile ce que son cœur chante depuis des années. C'est son ami et leur amitié restera. Elle doit y croire. Ne dit on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

Alors, pour une fois, elle écoute son instinct. Elle avance une main vers la corde de la balançoire d'Hiroto, continue d'approcher son visage du jeune homme et finit par réduire à néant le peu distance qui les séparaient en déposant ses fines lèvres sur celles, goûteuses, d'Hiroto.

Une main toujours sur la joue de notre héroïne, Hiroto glisse l'autre dans son dos, resserrant, de cette façon, leur étreinte. Appuyant sa bouche contre celle de sa partenaire, il lui signifie de ne pas s'arrêter.

De longues secondes passent avant que Kilari mette fin à ce baiser empli d'une passion renversante. Le regard troublé, viré sur celui de son « ami », elle murmure d'une voix à peine audible :

« **Dis-moi que ce qu'on vient de faire n'est pas une erreur...** »

Il lui sourit, chatouille son nez de son souffle et selle, de nouveau, leurs lèvres dans une étreinte où se mêlent douceur et désir refoulé, levant, ainsi, la lumière sur ses sentiments.

- **Tu m'as manqué...** lui chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille, au bout d'un moment.

- **Toi aussi...**

Le nez dans le cou de son amour, Kilari respire le bonheur.

Un sentiment de bien-être avait remplacé la nostalgie qui la poursuivait depuis le début de la soirée. Oui, tout était bien, à présent.

Leur relation aura pris un nouveau tournant ce soir, une fois de plus, dans ce parc... L'endroit où veillent l'éclat de leurs souvenirs depuis toujours. Ce lieu si symbolique où réside leur passé, leur présent et aussi leur avenir...

* * *

Alors.. Premier écrit publié sur ce site. Je ne suis pas sûre de la mise en page, du coup..

Et sinon.. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce One-Shot ? Je suis avide de reviews et je prends en compte toutes critiques constructives alors... **A vos claviers** ;)


End file.
